wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Lelaine Akashi
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tgs | status=Alive }} Lelaine Akashi is an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah and was a Sitter in the Hall. Appearance Lelaine is slender and pretty, with a warm smile that transforms her face, although she does not smile often. She is dignified, with dark penetrating eyes. History She has been a Sitter in the Hall of the Tower for forty years. She is one of the Blue Ajah Sitters who present the shawl to Moiraine and Siuan when they first become Aes Sedai. Lelaine is a good friend of Siuan before she becomes Amyrlin. She has a single Warder named Burin Shaeren. To Salidar She has allied herself with the Salidar Aes Sedai. While in Salidar, she is seen by Nynaeve al'Meara watching over Logain as he speaks to nobles about being set up as a false dragon by the Red Ajah. She approaches Nynaeve later asking about Rand al'Thor and her attempts to Heal Stilling. She is the leader of one of the factions within Salidar which contains Faiselle, Takima and Lyrelle. She is not very fond of Romanda Cassin only voting for Egwene as Amyrlin so Romanda would not be Amyrlin. She still treats Egwene as a girl and thinks of her only as a figurehead. She hires a new maid for Egwene called Selame. She travels with Egwene to meet with various nobles along the border of Andor, where she insists on speaking on Egwene's behalf. She is finally set down in her place by Egwene when Egwene forces the Hall to declare war on Elaida. She votes "yes" in the Rebel Hall of the Tower, this time for an alliance with the Black Tower. She later seeks an audience with Egwene by herself. She uses Egwene's new adviser Maigan, to sound off about the idea of using Compulsion through the bond, when the Asha'man from the Black Tower are made Warders. Egwene states under no uncertain terms that Compulsion is not to be used. Egwene captured When Egwene is captured by Elaida's White Tower Aes Sedai, she approaches Siuan Sanche and forces her to pledge her support behind Lelaine, if Egwene al'Vere is executed. She tells Nisao Dachen to stop her investigation on the deaths of both Kairen Stang and Anaiya, citing that it is Blue Ajah business. She calls an emergency meeting of the Hall, where Jahar Narishma arrives with the offer to bond forty-seven Asha'man. She votes "yes" to the offer and it is accepted. With Egwene missing, Lelaine begins to reach for more power, all the while pretending to be acting in Egwene's name. Ashmanaille comes to Lelaine with the news that Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower can now Travel. Lelaine lets this news slip in front of novices and then calls a meeting with the Hall about this news but refuses to have it Sealed to the Flame. Both instances are used to create panic and then a firm hand being forced to take control- Lelaine's hand. She is part of the group who question Shemerin about how she escaped the White Tower. She forbids Gawyn Trakand to make any rescue attempt on Egwene. She is one of the Sitters to re-swear the Three Oaths on the Oath Rod and prove that she is not Black Ajah. She is then part of the unanimous vote to attack the White Tower with their army. She later delivers the news to Egwene that all the dreaming ter'angreal were destroyed by Sheriam Bayanar. She withdraws her support for Egwene when she finds out that Silviana Brehon has been raised to Keeper of the Chronicles instead of her. Category:Rebel Aes Sedai